1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicone rubber compositions prepared from a gum and methods of preparing same and the silicone rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fibers or fibrous materials in polymeric materials are generally known to produce products with useful properties. The use of fibers of fibrous materials in silicone rubber compositions have been somee gums or because the fibers have deleterious effects on the silicone rubber under use conditions. One such fibrous materials is fibrous chrysotile asbestos. This asbestos rapidly reduces the physical properties of the silicone rubber upon heat aging unless an alkoxylated silicon compound was added to stabilize the asbestos. This stabilization is taught by Metevia et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,228. As illustrated by Metevia et al., to use fibrous materials or fibers in silicon rubber, some special means is usually required, in the ingredients used, the method of preparation or both.
Recently available fibers as used in silicone rubber compositions of this invention also require the presence of certain ingredients to achieve combinations of high tensile strength, high modulus and high tear strength.